Letters
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: It's been a year since Tai has left, and Davis is at home reading letters.


**DudeGetATree**: Hey everyone. It's been awhile, hasn't it? My Microsoft word was trippin for some reason, and I hate using notepad. But I found on my laptop the other day Wordpad. Yeah, it sucks, but it gets the job done, right?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Digimon or any of its characters.

**DudeGetATree:** Well, I hope you enjoy this story. It was another one of those spur of the moment things and it turned out longer than I expected. teehee. =)

_~*~*~_

_Letters_

_By DudeGetATree_

_~*~*~_

_Dear Davis,_

_It's January 16th. How have you been doing? I notice you haven't been writing me letters as much as you used too. I just want you to know, I love you more than anything in this world. If you're mad at me let me know. If I did something wrong, let me know. If you've moved on...let me know. God, I can't believe you tricked me going through with this study trip to America. It seemed like a good opportunity, but the more I'm away from you, the more I seem to drive myself into a deeper despair. Ugh, I can never forgive myself for leaving you. I haven't told you this yet, but a month after I got here, I wanted to come back. I realized I took our relationship for granted. I canceled dates that I could have went on. I got angry when I shouldn't have. I didn't express my love for you when I could have. I swear on my life, I swear on the moon and the stars, I swear on the sun and the sky itself, I will never, ever take you for granted again. Just the mere thought of you leaving me sends me to tears. _

_I've read and reread all of your letters love. God, I miss you. While I read, I can hear your voice telling me these stories. It sounds so close, yet so far away. It's almost been a year since I've been away from you. Today marks 2 months, 3 weeks, and 3 days since I last received a letter from you. I hope nothing happened to you. Someone would have told me, right? Unless, they thought I wouldn't take it well. Oh God, I'm writing to my dead lover. Damn, I didn't even get laid._

_Just kidding, I know you're not dead. It's hard to explain, but it really is like we're connected. You know, like the story goes. Soul mates are connected by the red string of fate. If something were to happen, I would have known. You are apart of my very existence. I have faith in you. In us._

_I want you to know, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You are my world babe. I'm going to bed now. I have a long journey ahead of me tomorrow. God, why did I let you convince me into going on this trip?_

_ Love, Tai._

_~*~*~_

I sighed as I read the letter over again. Why would he even think that I would leave him? I made a vow the day he left, no matter how tough it would be, no matter how much SIMPLIER things would e if I did find someone else, I would stay committed to Tai. He's all I'll ever need. And for him to even question my faith makes me want to...want to....

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" I screamed as I pushed away from the computer desk. I got up and looked at the calendar. It's the 20th of January. I felt my heart sink. Today marks a year since he's been gone. Why did I let him leave? I sighed. I walked back to the computer and opened the next letter.

_Davis,_

_It's now January 17th. I had a dream last night. Well, duh because we always have dreams don't we? Well that's what the Americans believe. They say in order for our brain to survive, they process dreams, we just don't remember them most of the time. pfft. Yeah right. I have a great memory, I know when I have a freakin dream. Anyways, back on topic: I had a dream about us last night. We were sitting on our front porch, that's right, OUR front porch. We lived in a little starter home. The inside had pictures of us and our friends and family throughout the house. The porch had one of those swing benches. You and I were sitting there, starring at the stars. You had your legs tucked under your long shirt, you looked like you were cold. You looked so beautiful. I brushed your bangs back and told you how much I loved you and you simply smiled and said: "I love you too." I can hear it now. It sounded so real. You can only imagine how upset I was when I woke up to find that it was all a dream, that you weren't with me, that you were still -God knows how many- miles away. _

_Davis, I know this is probably really tough on you. You probably can't even bare it. I know babe, I know. It's hard. I haven't heard your voice in almost a year. I haven't held you in my arms in almost a year. I haven't kissed your soft lips in almost a year. I haven't even been near you in almost a year. I want to come home. I can't take it. Please let me come home. You're probably reading this and laughing. I bet you are. But it's true, I can't stand this, it's so...ugh. I can't even think of a word to compare how this feels. I can't wait until you're out of school. I won't have to worry about these things. If I want to take you to some far away country, I can because you'll be out of high school. We can focus on us. Yeah, you'll go to college, but when you have study trips of your own, I can come with you, seeing how this will be my final year of college. I just can't wait love. Our future together is so near, I can almost taste it. It taste like, green-tea ice cream. Yuk._

_I just want you to know, no matter what, we were destined to be together. No matter what anyone tells you, this will work out. I promise you that. We will be together forever. Fate has brought us together and not even fate herself can tear us apart now. I love you._

_ -Tai_

_~*~*~_

"He's right." I said. I shouldn't listen to what others say. Ken doesn't know what we've endured together. Neither has Cody or Yolei. Or Kari or TK. None of them know. Tai and I will be together. No matter what. I was about to open the other letter when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_Davis, hey, what are you doing?_

"I finally got letters from Tai, so I was just reading those." Did he just scuff?

_Oh, well...We were all going to Cody's place tonight. You know, to play some video games and stuff. Would you like to come?_

"I don't know Ken, I'm not feeling very well today. Maybe next time ok." There was a pause and then a sigh.

_I forgot, it's been a year today, hasn't it?_

"I'm fine, don't even worry about it."

_Do want us to come over, you know, spend some time with you?_

"No, I'll be fine, I promise." He sighed again.

_Ok Davis. I'll talk you later, alright._

"Ok. Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. Why did they all have to be so difficult? I opened up another letter.

_Dearest Davis,_

_We'll be in a big city in the next couple of days. I think it's called 'San Francisco.' Anyways, they say I'll definately have a chance at finding a place to scan and email you my letters. By the way, it's the 18th of January. So I was reading your letters and I totally skipped over the fact that Ken was hitting on you. So let's do this. KEN WAS HITTING ON YOU?!!?!? THAT LITTLE...URGH! Was that good enough? Honestly, I wasn't really surprised. Ken's had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. The only thing that I don't get is why he waited 7 months after I was gone to go after you. Hmm. Love is a difficult thing. I can only imagine how you were feeling when I was going out with Sora. You say you loved me right? How did you not flip out? If you were going out with someone, I would be in prison right now for murder. No human being can give you what you deserve. You deserve more than me, but words alone can not describe the joy I have for you choosing me. I can't wait to come home love. I can't wait to see your smiling face. You'll never understand how much I love you. You'll never be able to imagine. You're the world to me. Much more than the world. I love you so much it hurts. _

_Another year. One more year until I come home. They tell me all the time that I can go home whenever I feel the need, but I don't want to disappoint you. You pushed me to come for a reason. I may not know that reason, but I don't want to let you down. If you want me here, I'll be here. But sometimes it's a little to much. Remember in New Moon, when Edward was explaining to Bella what life without her was like? I thought he was a bitch ass punk for feeling that way. But now, being without you makes me see his point. Sometimes, when I'm alone, I ball up and start to cry...don't tell anyone ok? I don't want my image ruined. But it's true. I just lose myself. I just lose it and I don't know what to make of myself. Soon babe. I'll be home and in your arms soon enough. You know, as soon asI get off that airplane, I'm going to go to the nearest bus station, pass up my house, and go straight to yours. Once I get off that bus, I'll run, no sprint, that mile and half run from the bus stop to your dorr step. And you know how much I really hate running. Fat asses like me aren't meant to run, let alone sprint. But I'll do it, just to see your face. Just so you can be the first person I see once I'm back home. Oh God, I can't wait. I love you so much Davis. More than you'll ever know._

_ Love, Tai._

_~*~*~_

I laughed. Tai really does hate running. He passed barely passed PE with a C because he never ran the mile. I laughed at those times. How was it, that he was so good at soccer, but he couldn't stand running? I'll never understand stand him completely.

"Davis honey. I'm meeting your father and Jun and we're all going out to eat, would you like to come?" I shook my head no. She sighed. "You know, being in this house all day isn't going to make you feel any better dear."

"I'm fine mom. I just want to finish reading these letters. I was invited to Cody's, so maybe I'll go over there later." She sighed.

"Well, they can't say I didn't try. I'll see you later ok dear." She walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

I looked at the computer screen and clicked on the last letter.

_Davis,_

_It's the 19th of January and I hope you're doing well. I hope your doing better than I am. San Francisco is full of gay people. We're going to move here. They're so...open with it. 5 people already hit on me. Now that I think about it, never mind. If 5 people already hit on me, who knows how many would hit on you? I'd cut someone's eyes out if they ever looked at you in an impure way. Only I can do that. My eyes can only looked at you lust-filled. No one else's. _

_Every night I sit and think of our future. I would pray to God about it, but the Americans say God doesn't like gay people. There's this girl in our study group. Her name is Jenny and she lives in New York. She loathes gay people. Every time I bring up your name she complains. She even tried to seduce me, says I was going through a phase. I AM A SENIOR IN COLLEGE! I'm past my phase stage. I know what I want, I told her. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. She was so upset. She's the type of girl who doesn't take rejection well. Like Sora...Yeah, she reminds me of Sora._

_Remember when I dumped Sora for you? She went nuts huh? Remember when she held that knife to your throat? That mental hospital helped her out a lot. I'm glad we're all friends now. _

_But even if we weren't friends, even if the world itself around me were to crumble, as long as I have you by my side, I'll be alright. You're all I need, all I'll ever need. I love you Davis. More than you'll ever know. Times like this make me wish that this Godforsaken cell had long distance on it so I could call you. I want to hear your voice before I go to bed. Well, it's midnight now. I'm tired. Goodnight love._

_ Love, Tai_

_~*~*~_

I sighed as I turned off the computer monitor. Maybe I'll write him tomorrow. I got up and stretched. It was about 7 o clock now. Maybe I will go over to Cody's tonight. I opened the window because it was getting sort of stuffy and then I walked into the bathroom for a shower.

After the shower, I wrapped up into a towel and walked out of the bathroom. _Ring. Ring. _I ran into the living room to answer the phone. It was probably just mom checking up on me.

"Hello?"

_"Dear Davis,"_ The voice started my eyes widened as it continued. 'This can't be real I thought.

_"Today is the 20th of January. My chest hurts. My head is sore. My eyes are heavy. I haven't gotten any sleep. Today marks a year since we've been apart. Who knew it would be this hard? I've lost to love, and I don't know how much longer I can take this." _

'Why did it sound like there was an echo?'

_"Nothing can compare to the agony and despair I feel. I want to see your sweet face. Want to smell your intoxicating scent. I want nothing more than to hear your sweet voice, and hold your fragile body against my chest. My heart tears each day I'm away from you. I can't take it, I want out. I want you. Now. Everyday I think of what our future is going to be like. Every morning I'll wake up and just stare at you, because you're beautiful. And once you wake up, I'll tell you how much I love you. You probably think I'm cheesy huh? I'm not, I'm just in love. In love with the most amazing human being to ever walk this earth. I'll probably end up crying when I see you. I seem like a tough guy, but you and I both know I'm actually quite sensitive. Ugh. I can't take this anymore. I need you babe. I need you more than ever. You love me right? I know you love me. And since you love me, I need you to do me a favor Davis. I need you to look out your front window right now. Love, Tai."_ The phone hung up.

"What the hell?" I walked to the window and looked out. My mouth dropped and I ran out the front door. "Tai!" I wrapped my arms around him. "Tai, I can't believe it's you." I felt my eyes water. 'I am not going to cry. I'm not going to cry.' But I heard a sniffle come from him which made me sniffle.

"I missed you so much Davis." His voice began to crack as he pulled me tighter to his chest. "I can't believe it's really you."

"It's me alright. It's me." I pulled away to look at his face. He looked exactly the same. Tai pulled me into another hug.

"You can't even imagine how this feels. How it feels to actually hold you again. God I missed you. God, I love you. I can't believe you conned me into going on that agonizing trip. Everyday without you seemed like my last. "

"We're together now, and that's all that matters." I grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss. Our first kiss in what seemed like years. I wouldn't have noticed the world surrounding me if the could breeze hadn't come and brushed against my back. I shivered and he laughed.

"Let's get you out of the cold. We can set your fireplace to warm you up if you want. Like old times."

"I know a better way to warm up." I grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

~*~*~

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I turned over and saw Tai propped on one elbow looking down at me. "What?" I croaked.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I blushed. "You know, red really is your color." I slightly pushed him.

"I still can't believe you're here. This all seems like a dream."

"No dream could be as good as last night." I punched his arm slightly.

"Pervert. Thanks for ruining the moment." He laughed.

"Davis, we have all of forever to have other moments. It isn't going to do any harm if I ruin just one." We both smiled.

"I love you Tai."

"I love you too Davis." Tai grabbed my face and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

What a great way to start off the rest of our lives together.

_~*~*~_

**DudeGetATree:** Aw. So much fluff! Haha. Tell me what you thunk! Ha ha. I love the word thunk. Tell me what you thought.


End file.
